


Dim Lights on Friday Nights

by darkmystress00



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmystress00/pseuds/darkmystress00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl gets dragged to a bar where he is entranced by the young singer who seems to be singing only to him. </p>
<p>Beth gets nervous before she sings. Usually she can just pretend she's by herself, but tonight the lights are too dim. She picks a mysterious stranger in the back of the room to sing to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dim Lights on Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually just something that popped into my head that I posted on Tumblr. If you like it I may continue...if not no worries. This is open to prompts too. You can reach me on tumblr @ darkmystress00

Beth took a deep breath as she stepped up to the microphone. She always got nervous before a show, and, even though this dingy little bar only had a handful of people inside it, she was nervous again today, right this instant. She felt the fluttering in her stomach that threatened to make her sick. She placed her clammy hands on her neck and took one more deep breath before greeting the crowd. The lights were dim, dimmer than she was used to anyway, so she couldn’t just pretend she was alone like she normally did. This time she would have to find someone to focus her gaze on so she wouldn’t feel like the floor was going to open up and swallow her. She spotted a dark stranger, sitting in the corner of the bar, trying to hide in the shadows. She had no idea who he was, but he would be the one she focused on tonight. He was the only one that didn’t make her feel like she was being undressed when his eyes landed on her. Hell half the time it felt like he was more absorbed in the drink he had sitting in front of him than anything else in the bar anyway. She spoke out the name of her next song, and strummed on her guitar before letting the notes and words sing through her. 

 

Daryl let out a grunt as he sunk down onto the uncomfortable bar stool. Merle had wanted to go out tonight, so out they went. He’d found two women that had been game for what ever sick ideas Merle had whispered in their ear, and had wanted Daryl to join them. Daryl had begged off, claiming he didn’t want to get in the way of something that seemed just fine without him. Merle had given him a wicked grin before questioning his manhood and then waltz out of the bar, taking the truck, with the ladies (if you could call them that.) He’d ordered a beer as he watched the band set up. God he didn’t want to be here, but he didn’t feel like walking back to his shithole apartment in the rain that had started since Merle left.  _Dammit._ He sucked down another swig of his beer, trying to ignore the dismal band getting ready to play. Joints like this usually had crap entertainment. Some young wannabe singer who couldn’t carry a tune in a bucket but had big dreams of making it to fame most likely. 

He would have snorted if the young wannabe singer in question hadn’t opened her mouth, introduced the song and promptly blown him away with how good she was. He turned his head, watching her from the shadows of back of the bar. There was no way she could see him, but it felt like she was singing only to him. The entire set, her eyes drifted to him, over and over again, making him feel like the lyrics were some secret conversation she was trying to have with him. He felt disappointed when her set finished and she thanked the crowd for being so kind. He watched as she packed up her guitar and made her way out the back. She never came back in. 

Daryl reluctantly finished his beer and paid his tab, AND Merle’s who had been kind enough to run off without paying first. With a grumble he tugged his jacket closed and made his way out the front door. He turned and saw a flyer, taped to the window advertising the young singer.  _Beth Greene_. He looked at the dates. She seemed to be a regular.She’d be back again next Friday night. He tucked the flyer into his pocket. Maybe he’d show up again. Maybe.

 

Beth sighed as she flopped down in her bed. Tonight had been dismal. No one had been there, but that was just fine by her. She’d gotten through the whole set singing to Mr. Dark and Mysterious and had bee-lined it straight to her car after she’d finished. She had an early shift at the diner tomorrow and couldn’t be out all night socializing with no body at a bar. She checked her schedule and smiled. She played there again next Friday.  _Maybe he’ll be there?_  It was too much to hope for, but Beth fell asleep with a small smile on her face.


End file.
